Percy Jackson Ships Weeks
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: Every PJO ship has a week in the next upcoming months and here is where I'll post my oneshots for each ship. THIS WEEK: FREE SLASH WEEK
1. Ships Week Intro

Hey guys! I know that I've probably lost all my followers cause I just disappeared off the face of the earth cause I lost my inspiration, but here I am back for ships weeks. I can't wait!

I'm going to write a oneshot or two for probably every ship, I may get distracted with life. I would also love to post some of your oneshots here. Just pm them to me or something and I'll put them in this story.

Here's the schedule for ships week:

Week 1: Charlena (July 20)

Week 2: Thaluke (July 27)

Week 3: Free Ship week (Aug. 3)

Week 4: Free Slash week (Aug. 10)

Week 5: BROTP Week (Aug. 17)

Week 6: Chris/Clarisse (Aug. 24)

Week 7: Jeyna (Aug. 31)

Week 8: Jiper (Sept. 3)

Week 9: Frazel (Sept. 14)

Week 10: Caleo (Sept. 21)

Week 11: PERCABETH (Sept. 28)

I'm so excited for this guys. So excited.


	2. Reunited Again (Charlena)

**HEY! WEEK ONE: CHARLENA**

**POST The Last Olympian. Charlie waits for the love his life after his death and then together the two venture into the next stage of their life, rebirth. **

**PM me your stories guys!**

**Review!**

**I don't own PJO or any of the quotes used in this ff. **

_Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go_

_I wanted to scream No!_

_Beckendorf closed his eyes tight and brought his hand to his wrist. _

_The princess andromenda blew up from both sides a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything. _

_Beckendorf, I thought. _

Beckendorf didn't regret doing what he did. If Percy died then so would Olympus and he couldn't do that to Silena. Silena's life needed to be the best. He wasn't going to be there to look out for her anymore so he would have to do something to ensure her safety at least for a while. He died a hero's death to make sure that Silena would be okay. Now all he had to do was wait for his lovely girl to well die.

_The monster looked down at her- almost in contempt- and spit poison in her face. _

_She screamed and fell. _

_I looked down at the dying face of Silena Beauregard._

_"Charlie..." Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie..."_

_Silena didn't speak again. _

"She betrayed them all by working with Kronos," The judges argued in front of her as to where she needed to go. Silena hated it. She feared the moment that her little ploy to get Luke was going to separate her and Charlie for the rest of all time. She couldn't let that happen.

"But she also proved herself by attacking the Drakon in order to get those idiotic ares kids back into the battle. Without her stupidity, the Drakon would have killed them all."

Their words slighty stung at Silena's heart, but she really didn't care. All she wanted to know was the verdict. Was she going to see Charlie again? Or will she be doomed to suffer eternity without him.

"Silena Beauguard. You have died a hero's death. Elysium!" The Judges announced saying the words that brought music to Silena's cold dead heart.

Silena nodded slowly as she followed the crowd of sad, happy, indifferent dead souls heading towards their location in the underworld. She watched as souls floated towards the fields of punishment and towards Asphodel. Then she saw Elysium. A gated community with houses in different eras. No one was sad, every one was celebrating, well almost everyone was happy.

Holding onto the gates with his ghostly hands, was Charles Beckendorf as he waited for his love to join him. The gates swung open as the remaining souls entered their place of eternal partying. Silena walked directly over to her boyfriend and smiled. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Why party without you, when I can spend the rest of time partying with you?" Charlie replied.

* * *

Charlie and Silena would have loved to spend all of eternity with each other in Elysium, but there was something about their relationship that wasn't the same. They were ghosts. Hugging didn't feel quite the same, nothing felt quite the same. Even though, every day that they spent in the underworld the harder to remember what it was like to be human, they hadn't completely forgotten yet. And that's when they decided. Silena and Charlie decided that they wanted to go back into the world. They knew they would find each other again. They were soul mates after all.

Charlie squeezed Silena's hand tightly as they stared at the endless black void of water that was the River Lethe. "I want you to know Silena, that I love you so much and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Silena smiled at his flattery, but then frowned. "Why are you telling me this Charlie?"

Charlie smiled. "Because Silena, maybe in our next life I'm going to break your heart once or twice or you break mine. I just want you to know, even though you won't remember that I love you and will always choose you."

Silena smiled. "And I will always choose you." She squeezed his hand and together they jumped into the river ready to start their new lives.

* * *

Sloane hated her job and Sloane definitely hated her mom. Sloane just wanted to be free. Yet, here she was, working at a idiotic cafe in No one really cares, Missouri. All day everyday, there was no excitement. It was wait the ungrateful Bikers. Then when they leave clean their tables then you can go home and stay with your mom who hates you and drinks all day. Woo, Sloane's life was great.

She propped her manicured hand on her hip. Her red dress was tight but not tight enough to cause her to be unable to move. That was the only plus about the job. She could dress up and look good everyday. At least she didn't have to wear a uniform, not including the ugly, old, white apron. She walked over to her next table, a frown on her face. The diner was basically empty, her boss loved to work Sloane late into the night. Which Sloane didn't really mind, it was either work a mediocre job where people had to pay attention to you or go home and be ignored. Sloane chose the former.

"Hello welcome to Kenny's Diner, how may I help you." She muttered, bored. She pulled a notebook and pen out the white apron that was slowly falling apart. She clicked the pen and waited for a response only looking at the man through her eyelashes. That's when she realized that the man was cute. Sloane wasn't one to fawn over men, but there was something about this man. Slowly she looked up and made eye contact.

Instantly she felt a spark, something about the way he looked at her. There was something about his broad face and shoulders and deep brown eyes that just seemed _familiar. _He had that slight intimidating look to him. The look that would cause criminals to run for their mothers. But his eyes, his eyes weren't mean or scary. They were kind. They were soft, and confused. Sloane blushed as she looked away realizing she had been staring.

Sloane stared at the ground, his face burned into her brain. She couldn't get his face out of his head. She couldn't get the familiarity of it out of her head. She felt as if she had seen this man before even though she knew that she hadn't.

* * *

Blaise didn't usually go to diners at 8 o clock at night, but something about this one seemed appealing. It almost seemed like fate was calling out to him. Fate was pulling at his hunger causing him to pull over and walk into the old, empty diner late at night. He had a dead line to reach and he didn't want to miss it. But no one, not even Blaise could deny the fates. So with that, Blaise walked out of his old run down pick up truck and walked into the diner. He sat down in a booth and was suddenly approached by the most beautiful woman in the universe.

Blaise looked up at the waitress with a confused look. He felt as if he had seen that face before. The face with bright brown eyes that seemed to be filled with a thousand colors. Her brown hair with blonde highlights that framed her face perfectly. He had seen the way she stood with her hand on her hip before. "Silena." He muttered not really knowing where the name that come from. She looked at him confused. He felt embarrassed by the outburst and instantly blushed and looked away getting really interested in his menu.

"Um no, My name is Sloane. Now can I help you or are you going to gawk at me for the rest of the day?" The waitress replied.

"Um sorry. You look like an old friend. Can I have a coffee?" He asked with looking up. He had no clue where that name had come from. He just knew that the girl that looked just like Sloane was named Silena. He had no clue who Silena was or where they had even met. The name just appeared in his head with an image of her laughing face as fireworks blasted in the background.

* * *

Sloane was awfully confused. She couldn't stop thinking of the man's face, and she couldn't stop thinking about the name Silena. She knew that the spark she felt between them and the name Silena had something to do with each other, but it was all a matter of finding out what. The man looked so familiar, Sloane could have sworn they had met before, but no name came to mind and no memory of meeting him seemed to surface. She tried to ignore it as she poured his coffee, but she knew she wouldn't able to. That man walking in this diner at this time of night, it couldn't be anything but fate.

Sloane's head so full of thoughts, possibilites and theories that she didn't even notice that she had overfilled the coffee cup and now the burning liquid was flowing all across her hand. She let out a muffled squeak as she dropped the mug. She leaned over clutching her burning hand to her stomach as a vision flashed before her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly she was in a different spot. Her surroundings were completely different, she didn't recognize anyone or anything around her.

_"Charlie that was the bravest thing I ever saw- You jumping on that dragon" _She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.

An African american man, Charlie probably, swallowed. _"Um...yeah...Will you go to the fireworks with me?" __  
_

Sloane was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness for some reason. "_Of course, you big dummy! I thought you'd never ask. _

Charlie suddenly looked so much better. Sloane had no clue what was going on. Who was Charlie and who was she? This wasn't one of her memories she knew that for sure. It was someone else's memory, but who's? Silena's?

* * *

Sloane shook her head as she was back in the diner with a burning hand still clutched to her red dress. She felt a strong hand on her back moving her towards the sink. She was completely unaware of her surroundings. All she could feel was a strong hand, _his_ strong hand, leading her towards the sink. The man in the booth was helping her and causing Sloane to completely lose her senses. She had never felt this way about a boy before.

The cold water rushed over her skin causing Sloane to finally come back to her senses. She turned to the man. "Is your name Charlie?" She asked as he dried off her hand and wrapped it in a paper towel.

He looked at her weird. "No, I'm Blaise."

Sloane looked down. "Oh, cause I had this vision thing and Charlie was asking Silena out and you said Silena was an old friend so I wasn't sure if-" She rambled on and on.

Blaise looked at her. "Do you ever feel like your meeting someone for the first time all over again?"

Sloane looked him weirdly. "What?'

He looked down. "Like your meeting someone that you hadn't seen in a long time, like a reunion."

Sloane laughed. "Yea, that's exactly how I feel right now."

Blaise laughed. "Maybe we are Silena and Charlie in another life. Maybe this meeting was fate. Maybe your my soulmate."

Sloane giggled. "Only one way to find." She crashed her lips onto his and then she knew. Blaise was her soulmate. Blaise was the Charlie to her Silena.

* * *

And so they were, Charlie and Silena, reunited again.

**Stories used: **

**The Last Olympian**

**The Demigod Files (The one about the dragon.)**


	3. The Ache of the Past (Thaluke)

**So apparently I have a thing for flashbacks. Anyway, I don't really ship Thaluke. I don't dislike them but I don't like hardcore ship them. So this was kind of hard for me to write. Anyway, I wrote most of it and almost finished then I clicked a button and half of it was gone. I was very angry. BUT! I finished it. Okay, so technically today is the start of week 3, but I just finished my week 2 story. So I present to you Week 2: Thaluke!**

**Remember you can submit your own selections. I also was thinking of having a song for each ship that I write about. I had one for Charlena last week, but I didn't write it down. So I'll write both here. **

**Charlena: Human by Christina Perri**

**Thaluke: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. **

**Okay, now that I finished rambling. Here you have it.**

**_The ache of the past_: _Thalia suffers from her memories as she lives her life as a hunter after Luke died. She can't get him out her head. He meant everything to her and now she was left to suffer in her own memories. _**

_"Family Luke. You promised"_ _Annabeth said as boldly as she could her in her weakened state. Thalia watched the scene unfold before her. She felt tears prickling at her eyes, the words Annabeth were saying were so true that it hurt her to even hear them. The hardest thing for Thalia had been coming back out of that tree and learning that Luke had betrayed them all for Kronos. No knew Luke better than Thalia, she had always knew that he wanted power. He wanted to feel important which was why he had led Thalia and Annabeth to camp half blood all those years. The three of them made a family, with Luke at the lead. Thalia feared the time when Luke got the opportunity that he had waited for. Thalia was living her worst nightmare right now before her eyes. _

"_Did you." Luke coughed. Thalia cringed knowing what his words were going to be. "Did you love me?" He was staring into Annabeth's eyes. Thalia felt her heart breaking. If Luke was asking Annabeth if she loved him did that mean he loved her, and all those lonely nights long ago when they were running away meant nothing? _

_"You were like a brother to me Luke, but I didn't love you." Annabeth told the dying boy so softly that Thalia barely heard the words. _

_At that moment, Luke turned his head to look at her. Luke's blue eyes were staring intently into hers. He was waiting for an answer. Thalia's eyes were red from the tears she was crying, all she could do was nod her head and watch the smile spread across his face before he winced in pain and turned his attention back to Percy, Annabeth and Grover. _

_Thalia wasn't sure what to expect. Did that smile mean that Luke loved her too. She would never know because at that moment Luke's hand went slack and his head fell to the side, his dead, empty eyes staring into her direction. Thalia looked into his eyes one last time just admiring the final emotions forever etched into his dead eyes, Relief and love. Thalia looked away unable to stare at him anymore. The tears began to stream down her face and she didn't even try to control it. She loved Luke Castellan and there was nothing she could do about it. _

* * *

Thalia, after the battle, had confronted Artemis and told her of her feelings for Luke. She confessed how she joined the hunters not only because she didn't want to fulfill the prophecy but because she knew that she would never have a chance with Luke now that he joined sides with Kronos.

Artemis hadn't said much only nodded in recognition before she looked Thalia in the eyes and told her that her place on the hunters was safe. Thalia was forever grateful but also very confused about why she would do that. It wasn't until many years later that Thalia had finally asked the goddess why she had done such a thing.

"Thalia, you loved that boy more than anything in the world and I know that you will never see another guy the same way again. That's why I let you stay, because you have truly sworn off men now." Artemis had told her. Thalia had nodded in understanding and left Artemis to be alone with her thoughts.

Thalia was now walking through the woods nearby their camp. Her thoughts were swimming inside her head. She knew Artemis was right. No guy would be able to hold that special spot in her heart like Luke had. She just couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about that smile that he gave when she told him that she loved him. She couldn't get all the memories of them together out of her could't get _him _out her head. Everyday she felt as if she was reliving another memory. Thalia didn't want to live her life like this. She needed to get over him. She couldn't handle living all her immortal life struggling with the fading memory of a man who meant everything to her. She sat down a rock as she grew frustrated with herself. Luke was dead, while that had been painful Thalia hadn't realized how painful life would be living her life without him.

* * *

_Thalia, had always been an angry child or at least that's what her mother would tell her in between drinks and what all the counselors would say at her school. She had run away from her mother brooding about how horrible of a parent her mother was, while also mourning the disappearance of her brother, the only good thing to have happened to her in her miserable life. _

_She didn't know where she was, and truthfully she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from that horror that gave birth to her. She was walking through a small town. The lights were out, as it was late. She examined her surroundings trying to find a place to stay. The quietness of the town made her realize that she was actually fairly tired. The past couple days she had been running from her mother, while at the same time running from monsters that kept trying to attack her. The outside world was truly different from her life at home. _

_Everyone around her was sleeping, and yet there was a soft noise coming from one of the alleys nearby, like someone digging through the trash. Thalia suspected that it was probably just a raccoon or something, but as she continued to walk the sound grew louder and it sounded nothing like a raccoon. Thalia's muscles clenched, she was fearing another monster attack. She pulled out her knife that she had taken from her kitchen when she left and slowly walked towards the noise. _

_Thalia turned the corner nearly running into another boy slightly older than her who also had a knife out. Upon seeing Thalia, the boy put his knife down. "You're like me aren't you?" _

_Thalia looked at him confused. "Like you? Do you mean a run away?" _

_The boy continued to stare at her. "Did you know your dad? Have you been attacked by monsters?" _

_Thalia froze staring at him. "How..." She was at loss for words. _

_The boy nodded. "i'm Luke. You can stay with me. I'll protect you." _

_Thalia continued to stare. _

_Luke laughed gently. His laugh sent chills down Thalia's nine-year old body. "I know what its like. Apparently you and I are the child of the Greek gods." _

_Thalia couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "My dad is a Greek god?" _

_"So, are you going to stay with me or are you going to try to go out on your own?" Luke asked examining her. Thalia looked back him, examining him the same way he was doing to her. _

_"I'm Thalia," She said extending her hand out for him to shake._

* * *

Thalia groaned loudly, placing her head in her hands as she just let her tears fall. She was a hunter of Artemis, she shouldn't be having these thoughts. Yet, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Luke out of her head. She had sworn off all men, dead or alive. She needed closure. Thalia Grace needed help.

The fates had a sense of humor, one that Thalia only enjoyed half of the time. This time, she didn't mind. The sunlight was falling through the trees in coincidentally the exact way they needed to to create a rainbow from the mist coming off the nearby creek. A drachma felt heavy in her pocket. She sighed. She hadn't talked to Nico in so long, hopefully he was willing to help.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbows show me Nico di Angelo." She threw the drachma into the rainbow and waited. The image of the pale kid flickered before her.

"Nico!" Thalia exclaimed, causing the kid to jump. Nico turned around slowly shocked. It was obvious that Nico had spent a lot of time in the underworld recently. His skin was pale and frankly, he was starting to look a lot like death.

"Thalia," He responded, shock still in his voice. He then noticed her red puffy eyes and her teary face. "What's up?" His shock quickly turning into concern.

Thalia wiped her face, realizing that he noticed. "I was wondering if Luke was still in the underworld." She looked away ashamed. "I want to talk to him."

Nico nodded. "I can check for you. Give me a sec." He slashed through the message leaving Thalia alone with her thoughts again.

* * *

_Thalia and Luke had travelled with each other for 3 years now. In the 3 years, Thalia had learned that Luke really didn't like appearing weak, even though he was still human. Humans have moments of vulnerability. Yet, Luke had those moments when occasionally after Annabeth was far in the depths of her own sleep and dreams when he would open up to Thalia. Those were her favorite moments. _

_"Have you ever kissed someone?" Luke asked one night as they sat around a campfire with Annabeth sleeping in between them. _

_Thalia looked up confused. He knew that she didn't really talk to anyone at home. She had no friends, therefore it was even more unlikely that she would have a boyfriend. "No, have you?" She really hoped that he hadn't. Thalia didn't want to admit it, but she had a hopeless crush on the older boy. _

_Luke shook his head. Thalia had to contain her smile. Maybe she could be his first kiss. She looked down and then looked back up Luke. _

_"Its scary knowing that we might die, before we ever get our first kiss." Thalia responded her eyes staring intently at his lips. _

_Luke nodded. "Maybe, we could kiss each other right now. Then if we died, we could die knowing that we had shared our first kiss." _

_Thalia smiled and could only nod. She. was exploding with happiness. Luke smiled back and began to lean towards her, which was awkward considering the seven-year old sleeping between them. Thalia leaned over as well to meet him in the middle. That's when their lips touched. _

_Thalia felt her body explode with fireworks as Luke's lips touched hers. The kiss was short, but Thalia didn't care. She had kissed Luke Castellan and that's all that mattered. _

* * *

Thalia touched her lips feeling a new wave of tears wash over her. She tried to contain them. She shouldn't be here, sitting alone in the woods crying about a boy. It seemed so silly. But, she couldn't stop. She vaguely heard the sound of Nico shadow travelling near her. He came and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her. Thalia smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"I found him. You still want to talk to him?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Thalia squeaked. Nico removed his arm and went to work, digging a hole and then filling it with happy meals like he had done all those years ago with Bianca. Thalia watched curiously. The practice was so odd, that she didn't even know if it was going to work. She remembered Percy telling her something about this a while back, but seeing it in person was a completely different thing.

"Luke," Thalia gasped as the ghostly figure of her love appeared in the hole. The ghost Luke looked up at her, a smile spread across his deathly face. "Thalia," He breathed.

"Luke," Thalia choked. "I..."

The ghost Luke smiled at her. "You know that I love you right. One day you and I will be together forever. That's the day I will forever look forward to."

Thalia just smiled, and all was well. She had found her closure.

**This week is Free Ship Week. Submit your stories. Woo!**


	4. Die Together (GroverJuniper)

**FREE SHIP WEEK WOO! I chose to write about Grover and Juniper. **

**I almost missed this deadline, so this one is a little shorter then the rest of them, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

**Die together: Grover comes to Juniper with his feelings about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. That's when he realized that his more in love then he knows how to understand.**

**I don't own PJO. **

When Grover first found out that Percy had done the stupid loyal thing and fallen into Tartarus with his girlfriend, he was very upset. Percy was his bestfriend and that stupid idiot and had to go and get himself nearly killed all because his fatal flaw was loyalty. Then he realized almost instantly that he was being selfish. It didn't matter that Percy was his best friend, all that mattered that Percy was happy.

Of course, that's when he panic set in. The seven was going to fail without Percy or Annabeth. Annabeth never worked as well as she could without Percy, and Percy without Annabeth is a very confused and angry person. Percy was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Annabeth was going to get out of Tartarus alive, but Annabeth was going to do everything she could to make that Percy also came out alive. Unfortunately that meant that both would rather die together in Tartarus then leave one of them behind.

Those thoughts caused Grover to feel very angry at his bestfriend. Percy would save Annabeth but end up destroying everything, just as Athena had predicted all those years ago. He was angry that Percy could become so dimwitted and love struck that he wouldn't even try to ensure that the world could be saved. But Grover knew what it was like to be in love.

The first thing Grover _did _when he found out that Percy and Annabeth were in taratarus was go to Juniper and cry his fears away. Juniper was there for him the entire time holding his hand and telling him that Percy and Annabeth were strong and brave, that they would come out alive. If not for the world then for him, for Percy's mom. For every little person that meant so much to them. Grover unfortunately refused to listen to her calming and inevitably true words. Grover was too busy in his little world of anger and sadness that he didn't even recognize how much Juniper meant to him.

One day, a few weeks after he found out about Percy and Annabeth, Grover sat in his bed unable to sleep due to the swirling thoughts of his friend's demise in his head. That's when he realized that he knew exactly why Percy did what he did. Percy fell into the deepest parts of hell just to save Annabeth because that's what love does. For the last few weeks Grover had been pouring his anger, self-loathing, and sadness onto Juniper as if Percabeth falling into Tartarus was the worst thing to ever happen, when in fact, Grover would have done the same thing if it were Juniper that was falling into hell.

Grover then immediately hopped out of bed and ran towards Juniper's tree. He didn't mean to hurt her, and though she didn't actually say that she was hurt. Grover just knew that he was so self absorbed that he didn't even realize that his love for Juniper was enough to cause him to destroy the entire world, just like Percy's love for Annabeth. But here Grover was, standing outside Juniper's tree. Just far enough away that she couldn't see him. He was thinking of every possible thing he could say to her to make her realize how much he loved her. His head was spinning so quickly that he was starting to have a panic attack.

That's when he saw, perfectly round, a root. A dead root, lying on the ground. That's when the idea fell into his head. He would fall into Tartarus for Juniper, but since that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The least he could do was live the rest of his life with her. Grover loved Juniper way too much to let her fall away from him. And Grover knew, Percy had the same thought process as he fell into Tartarus. Percy loved Annabeth so much that he would rather die with her then without her.

Grover smiled to himself as he picked up the round dead root and walked over to the spot were Juniper was standing, pacing angrily. Juniper turned around quickly once she saw him coming. She instantly noticed the lack of tears and the slight smirk on his face.

"Percy and Annabeth are they-" Juniper started to say until Grover cut her off with his lips.

"I'm not here to talk to you about Percy and Annabeth." Grover said once he broke away from the kiss. He was shaking inside, but he had to push through it. This was Grover confessing how much he loved Juniper. She loved him and that's all that mattered.

Grover put on hairy goat leg on the ground and looked up at Juniper holding up the round root. "I've spent the past few weeks throwing my sadness about what Percy did for Annabeth, when I realized that I would do the exact same thing if it were you. Percy fell into Tartarus with Annabeth because he would rather be die with her instead of without her. And that's why I've decided that I want to die with you, Juniper. Juniper, will you marry me?" Grover looked up at the dryad he loved with he greenish tint. He watched the small sappy tears fall out of her eyes as she smiled.

"I thought you would never ask Grover," Juniper muttered as she flung herself onto Grover.

Grover laughed. "I'll buy you a better ring."

Juniper smiled. "I don't need a ring to love you."

Grover squeezed his fiance tightly. That's all he needed, love. Even if Percy and Annabeth both die in Tartarus, Grover will know that they died together and in love and that's all that matters.

**REVIEW. SEND ME YOUR STORIES. :D**

**NEXT WEEK: Free Slash Week. (Write about any slash you so wish)**


End file.
